The disclosure relates to a striker assembly. More specifically, it relates to a hands free striker which can be used alone or with a torch cart for storing and transporting pressurized liquid or gas storage tanks and related equipment.
Tanks for storing and dispensing pressurized gas and/or liquid, such as oxygen and acetylene or propane tanks are commonly used in a wide variety of industrial, medical and other applications. A typical storage tank comprises a hollow cylinder made of steel or other rigid impermeable material that stores the gas or liquid under relatively high pressure. A valve assembly is in fluid flow communication with the tank and may include a regulator to control the flow of fluid from the tank and a gauge to monitor the fluid level and/or pressure. A supply hose is connected to the output port of the valve assembly for dispensing the fluid.
Often storage tanks are used in an environment where the fluid stored in the tank is used in conjunction with other equipment for performing a particular function. Example environments are welding and electrical work where a tank storing liquid fuel such as acetylene or propane is used along with a tank storing oxygen.
Such applications also require other related equipment and accessories such as brazing rods, pipe fittings, solder, flux, hand tools, torch heads or the like. Because the typical filled storage tanks are heavy and difficult to transport and a wide variety of related equipment may be required at the work site, it is difficult and cumbersome for a worker to easily and conveniently transport the tanks and related accessories and equipment from one work site to another.
Some existing torch carts are provided with a separate torch igniter which must be hand-held to ignite the torch. This often proves to be difficult for the user who has to hold both the torch and the striker at the same time. Thus, there is a need to provide a hands-free striker which can be provided with the torch cart to enable the user to easily light or ignite the torch while keeping their hands free for holding the torch, etc.